


The Mirage 番外-Dissolve

by daphneccc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>自己一本完售同人本的存档。感谢大家。</p></blockquote>





	The Mirage 番外-Dissolve

01  
韓吉蓋上了自己的日記本，用再也不光滑的指腹撫上日記本的皮質封面上。她將日記本放到自己的大腿間，將頭髮順到耳後。  
「韓吉分隊長，你這是要去哪裡嗎。」莫布里特推門走了進來，來到了韓吉身後。這麼多年來，這個分隊長的口頭語還是沒有改過來。  
「今天是去見老朋友的日子。」韓吉抬起頭，她的臉上揚起很溫暖的笑容。她看向窗外，從高處望出去景色顯得很平和。  
「很久沒見了呢。」

街道上映射出的景象上明顯地書寫著和平兩個大字。自人類找回通往自由的道路，已經過了五十年了。當時帶領人類走向自由的利威爾的青銅雕像孤立在廣場中央，手上緊握着刀片，腳底踩著巨人的頭顱。  
「媽媽，那是誰啊？」  
「那是將自由歸還給人類的英雄喔。」  
「那他是不是很強！」  
「那當然了，他有著人類最強的稱號呢。」  
不知不覺，人們已經開始淡忘那段被束縛的時代，淡忘那段失去自由的時間。牆壁裡是最安全的，這種想法已經慢慢被人們遺棄，就連當時被議論得熱火朝天的城牆教都消失地無影無蹤。  
韓吉和莫布里特走在街上，順著溫柔的微風，觀望著兩邊的景色。現如今的兩人都已是年過八十的老人，走在街道上都會有人自動地讓出道路來。韓吉當時引以為傲的紅髮也慢慢地褪色，變成了能夠在陽光閃爍出光芒的銀髮。她笑出聲來的時候眼角會有細微的紋路，她的皮膚也有些下垂，形成一個又一個疙瘩。  
戰後，韓吉答應了莫布里特的求婚，並在一個小教堂裡舉行了十分小型的婚禮。來的人不多，但卻都是對於韓吉來說十分重要的人。兵團裡剩下的人不多，104期到最後，也只有阿明，艾倫，三笠和讓四個人活了下來。很多人選擇在戰後結婚，這樣安定的生活都是大家所追求的。他們不需要追逐著巨人的腳步，手上再也不用沾上任何人的鮮血，而肩上，背負的再也不是「全人類的自由」或者「為了全人類獻上心臟」這樣沈重的枷鎖。  
當然，也有沒有活下去的人。  
他們翅膀上的羽毛，便是現在人們後背的羽翼。人們將他們散落下來的羽毛一片片串連起來，將它們變成了現在飛上天的工具。

多麼諷刺的話。

「你說，他們過得怎麼樣。」韓吉將被風吹亂的碎發繞到耳後，仰起頭看著天空。  
「一定很幸福吧。」莫布里特也跟著韓吉仰起頭看向天空，那清澈碧藍的顏色，就仿佛是偶爾坐在路邊畫風景的畫師順手塗抹上去的似的。

「畢竟，他們這樣也算是在一起了。」

 

02  
調查兵團的本部已經很久沒有人來過了，周圍長滿了雜草，石頭上也布滿了翠綠的青苔。  
「啊，如果利威爾看到了肯定又要生氣了啊。」韓吉爽朗的笑声回蕩著營地的山頭上，回音在這裡更加清晰。她從山上望下去，整個城市的鳥瞰圖便清晰地呈現在她面前。街道上忙碌的景象變的模糊起來，人的輪廓也不再清晰，到處都是矮小的房屋。  
「帶我去後山吧，好久不見他們了。」  
「好。」

韓吉的雙腿被截肢了，是她自己決定的。  
那时候她的双腿被异常的病毒感染了，如果不截肢就会波及到生命的延续。等到莫布里特回到家的時候，韓吉坐在窗邊，看著的外面的景色，和洒進來的陽光。  
「你知道嗎，莫布里特。」韓吉勾起嘴角，擺出一個笑容。但她的眼神中，卻透露出細微的悲傷。  
「我好像，走不了了呢。」  
如果莫布里特再細心一點，他會發現已經干掉很久的淚痕，一直都留在韓吉臉上。

這到底算是報應呢，還是她從來沒有幫助自己飛上天空的能力。

 

03  
翠綠的景色包圍著整個後山，懸崖邊上座落著一棵巨大的樹，那是從調查兵團剛成立就一直在的老樹了。如果說有一樣東西，它從開始就一直注視著所有的人，所有的悲歡離合，所有發生過的事情，那一定是這棵老樹。它從開始，看到了結束。  
莫布里特推著韓吉來到了那棵大樹下遮蔭，韓吉翻開了一直好好躺在自己大腿上的那本日記，草草地翻了幾頁，最後決定了一下來到了第一頁。  
「你說，給他們讀一讀我的日記，怎麼樣。」  
「這個主意不錯。」莫布里特將韓吉從輪椅上抱下來，並一起坐在草地上。

「那麼，我開始了哦。」

【859年07月23日  
利威爾代表調查兵團去王都開會，他跟我說，今天他要將埃爾文說過的怎樣對付那些豬玀的方法全部用出來。自從埃爾文走了之後，利威爾就成了第二個他。我不能說他很辛苦，但我只能說，他背負了太多了。  
全人類，這就是他的使命嗎。  
859年10月13日  
寫這篇日記的時候，我正坐在巨大之森的其中一塊平坦的石頭上。屁股被壓的有些疼，但是我想這也沒辦法。剛剛趁著月色去到處走了走，在森林深處看到了靠著他的馬睡著的利威爾。他身邊有一塊石頭，上面擺著四朵淡紫色的野花和半塊擦滿果獎的麵包。  
過得好嗎，利威爾班。  
859年10月14日  
人類勝利了。那是我第一次，不用擔心隨時會有巨人的襲擊，安心地坐在書桌前寫日記，就算不小心睡著了也很安全。埃爾文一直的心願，利威爾幫他完成了。這也算是他們的約定吧。  
突然想起來，我和那個鼻子好的不得了的傢伙也有一個約定呢。從明天開始，就不戴眼鏡好了。  
生日快樂，埃爾文。  
859年10月15日  
利威爾失憶了。  
他居然把奈爾當成了埃爾文。  
這樣很糟糕。  
860年03月27日  
奈爾那傢伙把一直都引以為傲的鬍子剃掉了，說實話我嚇了一跳。他說，利威爾覺得埃爾文有鬍子很丑，所以他就剃掉了。  
奈爾付出了好多，如果可以，我認為我會代替埃爾文對奈爾說一句抱歉，還有感謝。  
860年07月30日  
利威爾問我米克去哪裡了。還問我是不是和他吵架了。  
如果真的只是吵架了，那該多好。  
863年03月14日  
利威爾的病情加重了，說實話，我其實很害怕他就這樣死去。不是因為他會死去，而是因為，太多的人都不會記住他。不會記住這個曾經將自己的心臟獻給人類的戰士。  
他對我說，他還想再多活一會。  
多麼悲傷的話。  
863年06年26日  
奈爾病了。多年的操勞和角色扮演已經將他的精神逼到了絕境。他的心臟再也承受不了這麼多的壓力，說實話他病倒我一點都不吃驚。要一個人永遠活在謊言裡，如果不將他的神經燃燒到什麼都不剩，是不可能做到的。利威爾就是一個活生生的例子。他不是一個脆弱的人，面對阻攔，他不會逃跑，而是去奮戰。  
但到底是誰說的，堅強的人，是不會感到悲傷的。  
867年09月23日  
奈爾的病情有所好轉了，經過了這麼四年多的治療和控制，現在終於可以用特製的藥物來緩和病情了。  
他去看利威爾了，這麼多年沒有見，利威爾倒也沒說什麼。  
利威爾看到飯盒裡有肉，便問他們兵團什麼時候變得那麼富裕了。  
奈爾並沒有告訴他調查兵團早就被解散了。】

讀到這裡，韓吉蓋上了日記本。她的眼淚打濕了皮質的封面，濺出一個又一個水花。她用手摀住眼睛，但淚水還是從她的指縫裡流出。  
「到底什麼才是自由呢，莫布里特。」  
韓吉大聲地，用力地嘶吼著。她的日記本被推到了草地上，坐在一旁的莫布里特什麼都做不了。他只能看著，用同樣悲傷的眼神看著韓吉。  
「用那些死去的人們的翅膀飛翔，這樣就算是獲得自由了嗎。」  
她用雙手環抱住自己的身體，手指用力地發白。無力感在這一瞬間吞噬著她的全身，麻醉着她的神經。  
「用死亡換來的自由，真的算是自由嗎。」

「我不知道。」  
莫布里特仰起頭，看著天空。  
「但我覺得。」  
韓吉停止了動作，隨著莫布里特的方向一起望去。  
「至少現在。」  
天空的兩只候鳥從韓吉面前緩緩飛過，在這樣即將要下雪的冬天裡，它們撲動著雙翅向南方飛去。這樣的場景經常能讓人靜下心來，去羨慕它們那名為自由的羽翼。  
「這樣簡單的幸福，再也不是奢侈的了。」

時間是最蒼白的武器。它總是無聲地到來，然後無聲地離去。他帶來了年齡的增長，他帶來了老去的無奈。皺紋是時間送的贈禮，疾病是時間開的玩笑。聽覺，味覺，視覺，嗅覺，當他們漸漸离去，剩下的，依舊陪伴在身旁的也只剩下觸覺了。

他們相信，思緒是會留下的。  
不管那是多麼微不足道的思念，還是沒有親自實現的願望。

每個堅強的人。  
其實他們只是不小心，忘記了如何去悲傷罷了。

原本那揪心的疼痛感，就像是放入水中的藥片，慢慢的溶解了。

Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> 自己一本完售同人本的存档。感谢大家。


End file.
